BioNightmare
by FullmetalMeister00x
Summary: Sonic and Sami the hedgehog -Sami copyright Me- are inside the Eggman Space Craft, and something must be chasing them. Complete!


Bio-Nightmare

Sirens wailed and bounced between the metallic hallways throughout the Eggman fortress, chasing Sami and Sonic away from the core. A crash was heard from behind, stunning the two of them to look back. Something slithered around the corner from where they came and reached for anything in range. Sami let out a startled cry as her and Sonic picked up the pace again, racing through the maze of hallways.

"How'd the biolizard project continue anyways?!" Sami shouted over cries of the alarms, breathless. Sonic shrugged his shoulders in mid-run, not knowing the answer. Suddenly, a rather large object smashed through the hallway and partially the ceiling, sending Sonic and Sami to a halt. They skidded to turn and run the other way, but the biolizard had found them. It's booming roar overpowered the alarms and bursted their sound into a whisper. The two hedgehogs looked at each other with fear, not knowing whether to run or fight. Sami began to run; the biolizard caught her movement and sent a grasp toward her. Sami screamed as she bounced over the attack and slid into a nearby pile of debris. She burst from the shattered metal and launched beside Sonic, ignoring her wounds. The bizarre biolizard was furious, growling as if it was looking for lunch. Sonic's face grew worried as he shouted, "We have to get out of here!" Sami took his hand and turned, bolting down the nearest hallway. The lizard screamed in hunger, knowing these two would make the perfect treat. She threw Sonic into a nearby room as the sliding door opened, flinging herself after him. The door closed and the lights were out; the two could hear the monster trampling through the base, destroying everything in its path. Sami cringed at the sound of the base collapsing, considering the fact they were in Eggman's Space Fortress. She scooted near Sonic, trying to stay quiet.

"I thought you and Shadow destroyed this monster two years ago?" She asked with confusion. Sonic gave her an ensuring look. "I thought we did too. This is as much of a surprise as it is to you." Sami felt a quake in the floor beneath them; she clenched onto Sonic's hand and bit her lip, sighing deeply. "I just hope that thing doesn't find us before we can escape," she whispered. Strongly, Sonic stood to his feet and helped Sami as well before the sliding door opened, revealing the biolizard head peering into the room. Sami felt her heart skip a beat, her breath shorten, and her nerves begin to strike. She and Sonic stood against the wall near the door, trying not to make a sudden movement of any kind. The lizard smelled their scent inside the room, searching for them. It turned it's head and looked right at them through the overwhelming darkness. Sonic's terror traveled throughout his veins and into Sami, sharing the scarce fear between both of them.

"Sami?" Sonic whispered to her, the biolizard closing in on their figures. "Follow my lead." Sonic attempted to push Sami through the doorway and followed just as the lizard struck it's opened jaw into the metal wall, screeching in pain. They ran through debris, scared and trembling.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I would be petrified of Eggman's creations," Sami stuttered aloud. Sonic sensed danger around the next corner, but it was already too late to stop Sami from running. Uncalled for, the biolizard struck it's jaws down around Sami, clenching onto her legs in a desperate attempt for food. Sonic rushed for her as she screamed, throwing punches at the beast's face. It burst the ceiling of the hallway and threw her into the air, as if going to swallow her whole. The sight of Sonic growing smaller in her view caused her eyes to well with tears. As she rose into space, thoughts raced across her mind. She felt gravity begin to push her down, plunging into the toothless mouth of the biolizard. Her eyes grew wide, life flashing before her very eyes. Sami closed her eyes and let herself shut down before the engulfment of her being; Sonic swept through the air and grabbed her by the sides, sweeping her out of the grasp of the beastly lizard. Landing on the ground, she still didn't want to open her eyes, for Sonic might be next to be devoured. She heard a few cries from the monster, as if being defeated. She fluttered her eyes open to see Sonic punch the biolizard in its eyes, blinding the monstrosity. She swung to her feet and launched herself into the air, pushing Sonic out of the way as the monster swayed in defeat. Hitting the metal hallways and debris once more, Sonic and Sami sighed in relief, standing to their weak feet.

"That was a bit too---," Sonic was caught off as the monster struck once more and grabbed him instead of her. It swallowed him whole, aiming for Sami next. She scurried through the hallway, terrified more than ever. The monster lunged at her and enclosed her within its fleshy jaws, squishing her thoroughly and down its throat. The sickening smell of acid and burnt flesh filled her senses, making her gag. She heard cries for help below her; Sonic's voice. She knew this was what was to come, burning to death in the biolizard's stomach. Sonic's voice echoed as everything fell silent and her skin burned, her sight darkening, and her breath shortening.

"Sami!" Sonic called, shaking her with worry. Sami sat up off the hallway floor, sweating from the nightmare she had just awoken from. "You alright?" He whispered, helping her up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I had a weird dream that ---," she was cut off by the wailing of sirens arising. Her eyes widened as a crash was heard around the corner, a dark shadow slithering around and looking for anything in its path. Sami swallowed hard; she screamed in panic as her nightmare began to explode into reality. 


End file.
